


Dark Silence

by LuLuIceifer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Investigating the valla spell, King! Leo, M/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Revolutions spoiler, Takumi as ambassador, mention of Takumi's possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: The war has just ended, and Leo is forced to become the new King of Nohr. With power in his hand, he investigates the unknown force which controlled his Father and Takumi.(Writing in response to King Leo in FE Cipher)





	1. Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> Writing in response to the King Leo card in Fire Emblem Cipher!
> 
> Just want to have a short break between Underlying Part 1 and Part 2 + I have been thinking about this after the King Leo card was out!
> 
> My HC that skilled mages can see the possession/magic on another person.

Leo never expected himself to be the King. Never in his life did he thought of Xander falling in the hands of Corrin. Even if Xander did fall, by some mysterious reasons, Camilla is always second to the line. He was always treated as a concubine kid when he was young - no one recognise him until the war has ended. Even then, the citizens of Nohr would still call him a ‘concubine Prince’ and teased him.

 

He kneels down and receives the crown from an unknown strategist. Iago, Father’s right hand man has fallen in his hands. The authoritative members of the Nohrian family were killed in the war against Hoshido. To be honest, no one expected Nohr to survive. We were so short on resources and Father had terrible illness in the last few months. Moreover, we have never won Hoshido in a full-scaled war. Having such minor casualties seems to be a blessing of what could happen.

 

But still, Father, Xander and Elise were dead. Odin, Selena and Laslow were gone. Azura has vanished from the Hoshidan family… Those are only a few he could name of.

 

He receives the dark blade, Siegfried, and faces the crowd. Camilla is chuckling and supporting him, as always. The Hoshidan Royals are sitting in the front, clapping their hands as he declared his place. The nobleman, however, are glaring at him and muttering  _ Xander  _ should have been the King.

 

Xander could be the king, actually, if he didn’t remain silent about King Garon’s possession. He could have tell him about the mysterious spell affecting his Father all those years. As the best mage of the continent, he might even been able to cure him, so his Father would not make such aggressive choices. Then Xander would not mindlessly attack Corrin and causes Elise’s death in the process of doing so.

 

If only he could return in time.

 

“Thank you for joining me, my fellow Nohrians. War always come with casualties, and these precious lives gone, however the heavy cost, are never in vain. We would always honour the sacrifice of King Garon and Prince Xander. Their sacrifice are the foundation of the peace we live in today.” He pauses and glances at the Hoshidan Royals. “Some believe our enemy Hoshidians are to take the blame, that belief extend into a desire for a revenge, for another war. Yet how can we agree to let the sufferings of war continue to our next generation? Had the war not lead to tremendous loss? Are we truly going to live on the centuries of bloodshed between our countries, until the very last breath of our kind?

 

“I wouldn't assume fully understanding the pain you and your family go through. Yet as the King, it is my duty lead my country to the course of peace, not war. The Hoshidians, despite all the diversities we share, believe in the course of peace as well. I am hereby announcing our alliance with Hoshido. To say we can put an end to the thousands year of bloodshed seemed ideal, yet only when we dream the impossible our world can make prosperity and long living peace. It is before the dawn when the night its darkest, my people, we had live through the darkest era, let us step into the light and embrace the new dawn of our alliance.'

 

Leo thought  _ at least _ some of the Nohrians might be clapping and cheering for him, but it’s only the Hoshidan Royals and Camilla. The nobles are mumbling how powerless he is with the defeat against Hoshido. How he could just bow down to the winning country and set a ‘peaceful alliance’. News reporters quicky written down his words and criticise his new policies. The middle and lower class are whispering how Hoshido will control their economy and get all their jobs.  

 

_ If Xander was here, maybe they would at least believe in him. Maybe they would at least respect him and let him run his new policies. _

 

He walks down the stairs and regathers with Camilla, who hugs him and praises how good he is. The Hoshidan Royals congrat him for being the new King and celebrate their new alliance. But other than that, he is bathed in a sea of hatred and criticism. He is glared by the eyes of Nohrians, covered in a smoke of disgust and distrust.

 

_ If Xander was the King, none will question his choice. People would thought the alliance as an improvement, rather than a loser trying to beg for mercy. The nobles will support him and they would influence the Nohrian atmosphere. No one will doubt his capability, and might even praise Queen Katarina and King Garon for boring such a diligent child. He would be able to defence Nohr against any attack… So Nohr would not lose in the first place… And Elise and Xander would not be dead… _

 

_ If only I have told Xander about the possession. _

 

“Congrats, King Leo.” The Hoshidan Prince groans and drags him back to the reality. “Let’s get this straight: I still don’t trust you after the alliance. You have nearly killed Oboro back in the woods. I’m only saying this only because Ryoma and Corrin asked me to.”

 

“Thank you, Prince Takumi.” Leo forces a smile and replies. He can see the disgusted face of the Hoshidan Prince, begging him to end this conversation as soon as possible. “You don’t need to force yourself if you don’t want to, Prince Takumi. We need time to understand each other…”

 

Eyes widened, he sees purple fumes surrounding the Hoshidan’s body. Even though it is much weaker now, he is positive that it is the same spell which controlled his Father. He can never forget how the fumes corrupt his Father’s body, how the purple spell drag his Father into his death. Back in King Ryoma’s coronation, Corrin did mention about Takumi’s possession during their invasion to Nohr. Moreover, If he remember correctly, Prince Takumi did carried these fumes back in the Woods of Forlorn. He wanted to warn the Prince about the mysterious spell, yet the Hoshidan Prince refused to listen to his words. By the looks of it, he should have broken the spell, but the remainants still stays in his body.

 

“Prince Takumi.” He frowns and changes into a more serious tone. “May I know if you’ve been possessed by a spell lately?”

 

The Hoshidan Prince scrowls and glares at the King. Insulted, he groans and wipes his hair back. “I’m sorry, but this is none of your business.”

 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, then.” Leo stares directly into the Hoshidan’s eyes, forcing any useful information out of his mouth. “If I have not mistaken, my Father was possessed by the same spell. You might find this ridiculous, but the spell corrupts one’s mind. A moment you thought you have the control of your body, a moment you realise you are manipulated by the invisible caster. I tried to investigate about the spell back then, but I have no clue about it.”

 

“That’s a lot to say from the best mage in Nohr. Hoshidan have spent no time breaking…”

 

“It was only because of Azura.” He whispers, yet quickly rises his voice as he continues. “Azura tried curing my Father with her song as well, if you remember. The results? The spell had already merged with his body and breaking the spell kills the host as well.”

 

“Azura has already broken my spell!”

 

“But I can still see remainants in your body!” For a moment, he can see a slight fear in the Hoshidan’s eyes. The fear he tried to manipulate out from the Hoshidan’s mind. The fear that would force him to work together. He grips his wrists and drags him closer. “Azura might have broken most of the spell, but there is still some left in your body. I know, Prince Takumi, that you are by no means weak, that you are able to defeat the demon in your heart. But what if,  _ what if _ it gets uncontrolled again? You might end up like my Father, and there is no ‘Azura’ to save you anymore!”

 

The Hoshidan Prince flings Leo’s hand away and sighs. “Fine, fine. So what do you want, King Leo? It isn’t like I can defy your orders anyways.”

 

“I’ve heard from King Ryoma that you’re going to be the ambassador of Hoshido.” The Nohrian King tilts his lips up and smiles. “I would like to investigate more about this mysterious spell. Now that Father is dead and Azura is gone, you would be the only first-hand source I can find. He gives his hand and his smiles turns into a grin. “As the best mage in Nohr, I am sure that we can expose everything about the spell together.”

 

“As you like, King Leo.” Takumi grips and shakes his hand. “Ryoma will agree as long as it brings Hoshido and Nohr closer.”

 

“Thank you, Prince Takumi. Looking forward meeting you in the near future.”


	2. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up changing my entire proposed plot lol.
> 
> Maybe Takumi is a bit OOC. But given what happened to him maybe not.
> 
> Thanks Lightning and Adelvina for giving me comments~

_ ‘The border to Hoshido is packed with Nohrian refugees! People voice out their distrust to the New King!’ _

 

Leo sighs - He has only been the King for 2 mere weeks, but the society discontent anything he had done. With this new alliance system, Nohr is able to share a low tariff with Hoshido. As a major importer, Nohr suffers from tremendous trade deficit. His people blame him for unfair trade policies and losing expertise to Hoshido.

 

Yet, it isn’t only Nohr who suffer from the alliance, but Hoshido too. There were riots againsting Nohrian labour rushing into the Hoshidan market, and how those ‘dirty Nohrian hands’ contaminated the land of the cherry blossoms. He have also heard Hoshidans accusing Prince Takumi to be the disgraced traitor, since he revealed Hoshido’s plan to their enemy. King Ryoma tried defending him, but it doesn’t seem to calm public sentiment against him. In better words, Prince Takumi is assigned to be the Hoshidan ambassador for the alliance. But in reality, it is just to kick him out of Hoshido and use him as a trading doll.

 

Back then, both him and King Ryoma knew he shouldn’t accept the alliance. They both knew rushing this alliance would only bring more hatred in the society. But what could he do in front of Corrin’s begging eyes? What can he do when it is Xander’s dying wish to make a more peaceful Nohr? Plus, Nohr was defeated in the war, so what could he do other than listening to the victorious Prince’s words?

 

He crumbles the paper and throws it to the bin.

 

The door knocks and the youngest Hoshidan Prince enters. “Lost in thoughts, King Leo?” It was a more cheerful tone than he would imagine from a person who just get kicked out. “I’ve heard about all those new policies you’ve made.”

 

“Please take a seat, Prince Takumi. I apologize for not bringing you around.” He puts down his work and welcomes his guest. “It’s your third day here, yet I haven’t have a proper welcome for our Hoshidan ambassador. I am truly sorry for what I have done.”

 

“That’s fine. I still need time to adapt the cold weather here.” Takumi forces a laugh and puts on his jacket. “Hoshido is very different from Nohr… The food, the weather…”

 

“And the people too.” He mutters when he thinks of all the uprising these few months. Taking the pile of paper from the conference table, he asks. “Now, now. Would we finally get to the topic?”

 

“As you like, King Leo.”

 

The Nohrian King nods and turns into a more steady tone. “First of all, just for confirmation, is your spell broken by Azura?”

 

“It is.” He chuckles, trying to hide his sadness behind the mask. “One of your mages awakened the spell in me and forced me to kill Azura. When I was back to my sense, I could only hear Azura singing and my family telling me to fight.” 

 

The Nohrian King carefully drops down every single word he said. “It’s Azura again.” He talks to himself, not realising those empty amber eyes staring at the ground. “How did you feel when you were possessed?”

 

“Weak” was his instant answer. He hesitates for a moment, regaining his thought before saying the word “pathetic”, but in a more depressed manner.

 

“Mind to elaborate a bit more?”

 

The Hoshidan Prince  _ jeez _ and bites his lips. Breaking through his respectful, polite princely mask, he says in a more annoyed tone. “Are you going to continue like you’re interrogating me?” He raises his eyebrow and glares at the King.

 

“I’m sorry, Prince Takumi, I was just…”

 

“Fine, fine. You’re used interrogate others and forces their answer, right?” He crosses his hands and scowls. “Jeez, why both you and Ryoma treat me like a  _ thing _ ? I thought you would understand me more from what I heard from Corrin. I thought you would at least with sympathetic for what I have been through. I guess I was wrong then.”

 

Leo’s instincts tells him to  _ apologize  _ to the Prince, but damn is it awkward! He was the one  _ inviting _ the Hoshidan Prince, but then it was  _ him _ who forces into this moment. He should have learn more about the Hoshidan Prince, so that he would carelessly step on his weak spot. But the past is in the past! It is too late to fix now! What can he do to remedy their already-distant relationship?

 

It is at this moment he sees the tears at the edge of his eyes. That he sees the Hoshidan Prince tugging his hair and hugging the pillow. That he sees the baby soft face which sealed all his emotions deep down inside his heart.

 

“Prince Takumi?” He knew this isn’t the best way to restart the conversation, yet saying something is better than letting the Prince cry alone. “Are you okay?”

 

Takumi turns his head away from the Leo. “Just continue asking me. That’s what you need me for, right?” He could see him trembling and hear him panting between each breath. “Go, I’m just a witness in your eyes. Ask whatever helps you and your investigation! I…”

 

Instead, the Nohrian King nudges the tissue box to him. “I’m sorry.” He whispers, with a stern, empathetic tone - Not like how everyone else just ‘tell him because they should’. Not like how everyone just feel sorry for him because of all the tragedies happened to him. Not like how everyone are speaking empty lies and laughs him from high above.

 

His watery eyes meets Leo’s hazel eyes - Rather than saying ‘you’re strong’ or anything like that, they tells him to unleash all the emotions he sealed inside him. That he should be himself and blame the world for whatever happened to him. That he should listen to his inner voice and forget all the burden on his shoulders.

 

That is the only encouragement he needs.

 

He bursts into tears, crying out all the fear and hatred he had in the past few weeks. There is no need to put on a mask and be that prideful ‘Hoshidan ambassador’. There is no need to lie to himself and forces a smile on his face. There is no need for him to hide and ashamed of his existence. There is finally someone,  _ someone _ listening to him,  _ someone _ begging him to act like himself.

 

“I’m sorry, King Leo, that I couldn’t meet your expectations! I’m sorry that I can’t…” 

 

“It’s fine, Prince Takumi. We still have a lot of time to talk about that.” The King takes off his cape and covers it on the Hoshidan’s back. “It’s more important to feel comfortable in Nohr than to dig into the bottom of this truth. Plus, you have been through so much already… It’s better to take a rest and do what you like.”

 

He can feel the soft tug on his finger, inviting him to sit beside the Prince. After all those encounters, he had also thought Takumi to be a strong man like his brother. He thought the Hoshidan Prince is a role model for him, a goal which he should reach. But he was wrong - He is trying his best to stand out in his family as well. Naively, he thought the spell would bring him power, would bring him fame. Yet, all it done was kicking him further down the line, teasing him how mentally weak he is. He had have enough torture, enough playful smiles from the heavens above. He had have enough tease and turns, enough helpless moan for his life.

 

Absentmindedly, he strokes Takumi’s hair - So beautiful, yet so fragile. The Prince muffles, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He is tired - From all the war and riots. From all the masking and lying. All he needs is a warm pair of hands hugging him, telling him that he is home.

 

The purple fumes lightens. The forbidden curse weakens. Maybe that’s what it needs to defeat the unknown spell, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Um I actually don't think Hoshidan will kick Takumi out canon-ly since Hoshido is a peace loving country... Yet in my AU Hoshido is never one XD)


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Lightning for giving me comments on this chapter!

_ Bull’s eye. Another shot to the bull’s eye. _

 

Leo doesn’t usually visit the archery training - He never saw the appeal to do so. He did try to look after Nile’s training the first few times after being his retainer, but all he did was just teasing him and shooting arrows at the standing target. It is different from magic training, which requires the caster’s imagination and patient. Every single spell he casted is slightly different, and everytime, he should evaluate and control the power in his hand.

 

Takumi holds the bow and pulls the string for the 50th time. Tilting his wrist, his eyes squints and he aims the target. His index finger twitches before taking a deep breath. When he exhales, he loses the string and the arrow flies right at the target.

 

_ Bull’s eyes. Again. _

 

Leo never thought he would be so interested in the Hoshidan Prince’s training - He wanted to redeem himself when he asked Takumi about joining him. He actually brought a few books with him, just in case he was bored but is too shy to sneak away. However, when the Hoshidan Prince takes the bow and generates Fujin Yumi’s bowstring, he can’t keep his eyes off the magnificent legendary weapon. True, every shot is just a hit at the bull’s eye (even though some were a bit out of place), but looking at how his muscle twitches and how he controls his breath is just fascinating.

 

_ This is something to learn from Hoshido, I guess. The beauty of the Hoshidan Yumi arts. _

 

He is so lost his posture that he gasped when the Hoshidan Prince dissociates the blue strings. The archer turns to him, slightly tilting his head with his amber eyes gazing at him. Pulling off his ribbon, his platinum hair falls all over his back. He sweeps his hair, with sweat flinging out from the tip of the silvery strands. 

 

“Nice to know that you’re enjoying your time here.” The Nohrian King stands up and gives him the dry towel. 

 

“All thanks to you, King Leo. I won’t be able to do this if it wasn’t your help.” Takumi wipes the sweat off before pouring the jug of water down his mouth. “Though the wind here is different from Hoshido, I feel calmer than ever. For the first time in months, I didn’t hear the voice whispering beside my ears when I aim.”

 

“That’s a good sign, Prince Takumi.” The King chuckles and offer him a seat. “The purple aura surrounding you is getting weaker and weaker, from what I tell. I would never have imagined such a complex spell can be broken down by such easy means.”

 

“It’s a spell exposing one’s weakness, after all.” The archer tilts his head up, looking at the evening sky. It is painted with orange, with a line of red and yellow drawn on the edge. The moon is hiding behind the twilight sky, sneaking out when the night falls. “Hey, King Leo.”

 

“‘Leo’ would be fine. There is no need for formalities.”

 

“I actually feel a lot calmer when I’m in Nohr. Back when I was in Hoshido, I have always been fighting to gain the attention of my siblings. I have always strive for the best and be the Prince everyone expect me to be. I have always put so much pressure on myself that I never realise I’m in the verge of breaking… The verge of being manipulated by a simple spell.” He grips his yumi tighter. Leaning back, he gazes at the far end of the sky - the end where it connects to Hoshido. “But when I’m in Nohr, I finally have the time to listen to myself. To learn about my actions and to know about what I really like. For so long, I can finally act as the ‘Takumi’ behind the mask. The person that I really am.”

 

“I told you that you’re much stronger than you think.” Leo chuckles and looks up at the night sky. 

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? How the dusk mix the red and yellow and orange together to make such a magnificent scene.”

 

“Yes it is.” The Nohrian King replies. “It’s weird how everyone is living under the same sky - how the sky connects Hoshido and Nohr together. Maybe that’s why Corrin love everyone as much as a family member - That we are all citizens under this vast sky.”

 

“By this logic, I can call everywhere my ‘home’ then?” Takumi rises his hand and feels the wind surpassing his fingers. He closes his eyes, listening to the sound of the insects singing - how similar they are to Hoshido. Though he is miles away from it, he can feel that spring breeze and smell of the flowers blooming. He can feel the warmth and the love he had. He can feel like he’s home.

 

“Oh yes, speaking of which.” Leo stumbles up and takes Brynhildr in the pile of books. “I have something to show you.”

 

“Eh? I thought you’re inheriting Siegfried?”

 

“Yes, but I am still the wielder of Brynhildr as well. With Siegfried in my hand, Brynhildr takes a new form...” He flips the pages and gathers his magic. “... A new power. A new power of peace.”

 

Takumi nods as Leo plants a seedling in the soil. With more of Brynhildr’s power, the seedling soon grows into a bush. Then, its stem elongates and darkens, and pushes up the leaves to a higher position. When the wind blows, the leaves scatter all over the garden, but new leaves born accompanied by new buddings. With the last bit of Brynhildr’s power, the budding matures and blooms into Sakura.

 

“That’s the best I could do.” The dark mage wipes his sweat on his forehead away. “I have only seen cherry blossoms in books… So I hope this looks like the real one.”

 

“That’s amazing!” Takumi picks off the new blooms and hides it in his hug, and in his heart. The warmth, the peace, the love of Hoshido… Since when did he last feel this way? Since when did he last feel so distant, yet so close to his homeland? When did this feeling of home feel so odd, yet so familiar?

 

Leo turns towards him. Letting go of Brynhildr in his grip, he mutters.

 

“Takumi, I’m sorry for all the things you’ve been through. All the things you’ve lost. All the bonds destroyed because of the spell.”

 

He bites his lips, and his hazel eyes avoid meeting his amber eyes.

 

“I could have prevented that… I could have told you when we first meet in the battlefield. I could have investigated more about the spell and prevented the entire outbreak of the war.”

 

He takes a deep breath, consolidating his thoughts. When he exhales, he looks directly at the Hoshidan Prince.

 

“But the past cannot be changed. I can never resurrect Elise and Xander back to live. I cannot mend the damages done to you and to everyone else. All I can do is to change the future for the better.”

 

“All I can do is to ease your spell, and the pain within. At least, let me do something so that you would feel comfortable in Nohr. Something so that you can feel at home, even in Nohr.”

 

The Hoshidan stares at Leo, he himself wasn’t sure of what the blonde can do at the moment. Nohr is still a painful mess, so is Hoshido. Both countries are still attempting to mend all the casualties they had experienced in the war. 

 

But, even with all that happening, he feels more peace in Nohr than he has felt in Hoshido. He could finally get away from all the riots and anger he had in Hoshido. He can finally slow down his steps and listen to himself. 

 

Is that how a normal person lives? Is that how he feels when he finally get rid of the shadows? Is that how a person feels when he is home? 

 

Maybe that’s what Leo’s talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: It has been 2 years since I last wrote Leo planting a Sakura tree and confessing to Takumi.


	4. Dark Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... I end up updating on Saturday. Punctually.
> 
> I rushed the ending... Mainly because I really (really) want to write Underlying Part 2.

Putting other above him is never Leo’s style. Even when he said ‘For the Glory of Nohr’, he was mostly doing it for his own good. He had always been the lonely one, the neglected one, fighting solely for himself. That’s why he never had something worth putting above himself, someone worth dying for.

 

That’s why, he was never able to confess Father’s situation to Xander, or to anyone else. That’s why his Father was possessed and Xander was killed. That’s why Nohr was defeated and he needed to be the King.

 

For once, he wants to redeem all the wrongs he had done. He wants to guide Nohr to the future his Father and Xander wants. He wants to give kindness to everyone, like what Elise said in her dying wish. He wants to give Takumi the most comfortable ‘home’, so that he won’t be traumatized by the lost.

 

Yet, cruel reality never allows him to achieve it without a price. A price which can redeem all his mistakes, and also pay for his wishes. A price that is too much for him to pay.

 

“King Leo.” Ugh, that mocking voice of the nobles. “Would you be able to stop the free trade with Hoshido?”

 

The Nohrian King rests his head on his knuckles. Squinting his eyes, he stares at the noble. “Nohr won’t be able to sustain itself without the help of Hoshido. Not now, at least.”   
  


“Are you letting Hoshido dominant our market?” The noble bows down, though Leo can see a smirk in his face. “Nohrian farmers can no longer sustain themselves because of the competition! Workers are flooding into Hoshido to get a better salary. Are you not going to do anything against it, King Leo?”

 

Groans in annoyance, the Nohrian King pushes his head up. “Mind your words.” He says in a cold altitude. There was no mercy, no kindness in his voice, but only hatred and absolute power.

 

“We could have rise the taxes for Hoshdian imports, but that would only cause our people suffrage. The war has damaged most of our fields and slaughtered our civilians - We couldn’t provide enough food for ourselves.” 

 

He raises his eyebrow when the noble bites his lips. He clenches his fist and groans when he fails to take what he wants. Like how the nobles acted every other time - every other time they came and persuade him to stop the trade.

 

“It is either we pay, or we die.” Leo clears his throat and makes it clear. “This is how dire the situation is.” 

 

Silence. The silence he had longed for. There is no laughing, no smirking, no groaning. It’s only him staring down at the noble with those stern eyes. Staring down with those emotionless, red eyes. Staring down and marking his victory in the debate.

 

“You could have used Brynhildr…” It wasn’t the best way to bring up the conversation again. “You could have used Brynhildr to grow crops! You could have feed the entire country with your power alone! Please consider that, King Leo!”

 

The Dark King stands up and takes Siegfried in one hand. “I’m the wielder of the Dark Blade Siegfried now.” He walks closer to the shivering noble and unsheath the blade. “Why did you suddenly care so much about the citizens, by the way? You have always been complaining about their loans, so why would you suddenly put them over you?”

 

“I-I…” The noble flinches, but his limbs are tied with none other than Brynhildr’s vines. He struggles, trying to get away from this captive position, before he meets those empty red eyes of Leo.

 

But it was too late. The Dark King has already pressed Siegfried on his throat.

 

-

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Leo screams at the mirror. He smears the blood on his reflection, painting his face none other than crimson red.

 

“I thought that was what you want, King Leo.” He can hear it - that voice. That voice Takumi has been talking about. “You hatred towards those helpless moaning nobles, isn’t that it? I thought that was why you awakened me.”

 

Leo grips the crystal ball - the one Azura gave him when they met in the Woods of Forlorn. The one which he first saw the true form of his father. “I didn’t tell you to slaughter the innocent.” He mumbles, looking away from his shadow. “I just wanted the nobles to listen to me. I just want peace. I want to do something to redeem their deaths.”

 

Their deaths - Xander’s and Elise’s death. If it wasn’t his weakness, they would not be lying in the grave now. Xander would not be mindlessly protecting his Father, and Elise would not have sacrificed her life for nothing. Camilla would not be sobbing every night for their safety, and the whole world would not be turning against them.

 

Evil laughs echo the room. “Dead people won’t rebel you, Leo!” He bites his lips and gazes at his bloody hands. “Furthermore, isn’t that what you want? So that Takumi would get the praise he needs for slaughtering the evil Dark King?”

 

True - He has been lying to Takumi all along. He might have been interested in curing the spell within him, but he can’t stop blaming himself when he sees those amber eyes flooded with tears. All those wicked destinies would not lie on him, if he confessed everything. All those tragedies would not fall onto him if it wasn’t his selfishness. 

 

If it wasn’t him… If he wasn’t a coward…

 

The sudden knock on the door catches his off-guard. The news of the execution should have spread across the board, so who would visit him unless they beg for death? They should have known not to disturb the King after such a merciless execution, unless they dare to face the blade of the King. So who would be so brave to disturb him in  _ these  _ hours?

 

He opens the door - It is none other than Takumi. With those innocent amber eyes and his bright smile.

 

The bright smile, as if he knows nothing that just happened. The bright smile, as if the spell has faded and he has defeated his weakness.

 

“Oh, hi, Takumi.” He muffles out, but that bright smile has quickly turned into a worried smile. “I, um, didn’t expect you come…”

 

“Are you okay? The blood on your hand, and those on your face…” He hugs the bouquet of myosotis and looks down. “It’s okay if you’re not feeling right. I thought you told me about visiting Prince Xander and Princess Elise…”

 

“Oh… yes.” He glances at the Hoshidan Prince once more - The possession of the spell is nowhere to be seen. “Back in a minute.” He whispers and quickly washes the blood off. Gazing up at the mirror, he sees those dark shadows around him. Those fumes of purple. Those colours of a decaying soul.

 

_ Like how Takumi looked like when they first met. _

 

“I’m sorry.” He muffles after fixing his look. Gazing up, his ruby eyes meet Takumi’s amber eyes, ensuring once more that he is  _ fine. _

 

“Your situation is more of a concern, Leo. If you are not okay, it’s fine if we change the date. Plus, I was the one asking to go with you… Since I have something to say to them as well.”

 

The Nohrian King shakes his head and takes the bouquet. For once, he didn’t take Brynhildr and ‘create life beside the dead’. For once, he would rather feel the life flowing out from these myosotis. For once, he would rather look at the petals dried off and blown away, rather than the buds blooming and the smile on everyone’s face.

 

It has been quite some time since they had a silent walk. There is no joke, no conversation, no noises and laughs from the patrolling guards - Just the sound of footstep echoing the hallway. Where are the guards? They might have ran away when they feel his presence. They might have ran for their lives and begs for their safety. But isn’t that better? He doesn’t want his broken face to be seen. He doesn’t need any more person to sacrifice his naive dream of his. He doesn’t need anyone other than Takumi and his family.

 

When they arrive, it is only them, the north wind, and his siblings lying in the grave. He places the bouquet down, gazing at the petals shattering in the wind. The Hoshidan Prince claps his hand, closes his eyes and muttering words to them.

 

Maybe that is the Hoshidan way of doing so, he wonders. He bows down, reading the text crafted on the grave.  _ The Nohrian crown Prince and the Nohrian Princess _ , it says,  _ sacrificed in the war against Hoshido. _

 

_ Sacrificed. _

 

_ Because of me. _

 

He catches the petals in the wind, and hold them against his chest. What should he tell them? He doesn’t know. Camilla is sobbing for your death? Hoshido and Nohr has finally allied? The war has finally stopped? He doesn’t know. 

 

What he only knows is that in the near future, he would be lying beside them, looking at Nohr high above.

 

If not down below.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King Leo in FE Cipher (Card game):   
> Dark Silence (Skill):Kill all the enemy tome units and tome units can't be deployed the next turn.
> 
> My HC: Tomes=>Educated people=> Nobles
> 
> Really wanted Leo to scream out 'DARK SILENCE' the moment he used that skill lol. (That is what I did every time playing him)

**Author's Note:**

> (Update on 11/4/2019)
> 
> I tried writing the ending but ended up much worse than I thought, so I'll need to take a few breath of fresh air and redo the ending. I apologise for the wait.


End file.
